mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel Sanders
200px |Caption = Colonel Sanders as depicted on the logo for KFC |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Original Original (Updated) Colonel SE Dark Colonel Symbiote Sanders killer colonel (pass : K) Fantastic Colonel G-Colonel Golden Colonel Dark Blood Colonel Ocean Blue Colonel DEX_Colonel God Eternal Colonel Sanders Red Colonel Oni Dark Colonel Blood Colonel Sandbag Sanders Killer Colonel Easy Colonel FJ God Colonel (Deicida Colonel) Blazing Sanders Blood Colonel-ABSOLUTE Ultimate Colonel Dark Colonel EX Buried Colonel Resolute Blade Invincible Colonel The Will of Universe-Colonel Blue Colonel V0.3 Awakening Colonel Killer Colonel Normal Universe Colonel (edits by ABSOLUTE_Yveltal) |Origin=Kentucky Fried Chicken}} Colonel Harland David Sanders (born September 9, 1890 - died December 16, 1980) was an American businessman and founder of the Kentucky Fried Chicken fast food chain. His image and likeness are currently used as the company's mascot. In M.U.G.E.N, Colonel Sanders was made by peg. He has a special intro against Ronald McDonald, most likely because of their extra-official rivalry as the mascots of fast food companies. Like Ronald, he is a somewhat popular character to edit. Peg's version (Original) Peg's version is the first and original version created for M.U.G.E.N, his sprites are custom, and his A.I. is pretty cheap, and usually unloads a lot of specials within the first few seconds of the battle. When A.I. cheat is turned off, however, the good Colonel is an absolute pushover, beatable by inexperienced and professional MUGENites alike. Dark Sanders (DarkDonald1's edit) DarkDonald1 edited Colonel Sanders much like he did with Dark Donald. This edit has regeneration, fast attacks and possess an infamous 12th palette which makes his regeneration even faster. Also, when his health gets low, he creates an invisible reversal hitbox. Both Dark Sanders edits will be later known as ONI-Dark Sanders by FantasyBladeHeaven and Ultimate Colonel by Maxalien12. Ocean Blue Colonel (Black Kyurem's edit) Ocean Blue Colonel is an edit of Colonel Sanders, it has a blue palette ment to resemble the ocean. This edit is similar to Dark Sanders, but is a bit less cheap, and it makes up for having special modes from palettes 7-12, it also has a few random strikers which are meant to make the edit a bit of a joke character. His current version is 1.5. A newer version known as Blue Colonel also exists. Fantastic Colonel Fantastic Colonel's gameplay is entirely different then any other normal Colonel version. Fantastic Colonel has hit boxes that can hit the opponent anywhere and can shoot fireballs and electricity. It has a different japanese voice then the other voice. It also can learn a Raging Demon. Anytime you hit him, he evades the attack instead of flinching but however can still take damage. Killer Colonel Killer Colonel is an edit of Colonel Sanders made by STG, being said it is extremely cheap. Much like Killer Donald his effects are mainly red and many of his attacks are a OHKO and cover the screen, his health is controlled by seperate lifebar in the corner. Once that lifebar hits ZERO Killer Colonel becomes defeated, however his 12p is a different case. This lifebar is unlimited and he gains Chaos/F1 Killer priority. Killer Colonel Easy Killer Colonel Easy is the easy mode of Killer Colonel by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, this edit as the name impies is defeatable unlike the original version up until the 12p. However his 12p is cheaper and is impossible to kill without the use of %n. This edit is ironically much cheaper then the original, as its able to kill characters the original could not kill such as Yveltal's edit of White Kyurem and Black Kyurem in their 12th palettes and Chuck Norris with the use of Chaos/F1 killer. Current Version: 2.02 Killer Colonel Normal Another edit of Killer Colonel by the same author as the easy version, this edit has a different moveset, effects and is able to spawn clones. Much like the original the 12p becomes invincible and can kill said characters as before. Blood Colonel An edit of Colonel Sanders by Easy/Dark, this edit plays very similar to Killer Colonel in some ways such as attacks and effects but is highly different. It is also beatable, unlike Killer who is extremely hard to kill. God Colonel An very cheap edit of Colonel Sanders by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, this edit is similar to God Donald as it shares the same traits and coding through it is highly different. This edit is currently private as the file is passworded. Blazing Colonel A recently released edit of Colonel Sanders by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, this edit is considered the total oppisite of Ocean Blue Colonel. The 12th palette of this edit is much stronger then Yveltal's older edits and can kill characters such as G Magaki over time. This edit also has new attacks such as Colonel Magic (a blunt parody of Donald Magic), Shadow Girl striker, waiter girl striker, Colonel Dummy striker and Inferno. Dark Sanders EX An edit of Dark Sanders by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, it is more of an edit of Blazing Sanders with different attacks and voice. Blood Colonel ABSOLUTE An edit of Blood Colonel by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, this edit offers new attacks, effects and many other changes that seem absent from the original source edit. This edit is also stronger then the original with its new 12th palette. This edit is extremely cheap in its 12th palette and is capable of killing the 2nd Death Star in its 12th palette. Blue Colonel A joke edit of Dark Sanders by Untruthful Dragon, also known as Ocean Blue Colonel 2nd is a revamp of an older edit the author made in the past. This edit is much stronger, has new specials and new supers and new intros, one very funny thing about this edit is that his voice has been replaced with Peter Griffin. He also has a non-cheap palette (8th palette) as well as a dark palette (11th Palette), his AI loves to spam strikers and spam projectiles. Oni-Dark Colonel This version of Colonel is an edit of Dark Sanders. Nothing major has changed, it just has a voice/sound change and only has a red palette. The Will of Universe-Colonel An edit of Dark Sanders by RM-065, basically it is a parody of the orochi edit The Will of Universe. Having similar effects and attacks to it, even having Mizuchi's voice in one of his attacks. This edit is fairly cheap having many screen fillers and reversals, however it suffers a flaw of being able to be killed with Hitpausetime lifesets. HOWEVER an edit of this edit is being made by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal which increases the defense of this edit and adds new attacks to it. Trivia *Colonel Sanders has a special intro against Ronald McDonald. *Colonel is also an attack assist for Donalddesu's Ronald McDonald. *Colonel Sanders appears in one of the Giant Chicken's intros, running away from him. *Dark Sanders appears as one of Dark Spongebob's helpers. *The theme that plays for Killer Colonel is Rose At Twilight by NemesisTheory. *The sprites for Ronald McDonald and Colonel Sanders were used in ScrewAttack's DBX Death Battle: Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders. Videos MUGEN_Controversy_II_Fast_Food_Fight! NeinCatAGK Mugen Episode 3 Revenge Form Palmont City Mugen - Colonel Sanders VS Ronald McDonald Category:Characters Category:Mascots Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters of Real People Category:TV Show Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosives Users